


Death Of His Heart

by hirusen



Series: The Daily Life Of Detective Virgil Sanders [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Affection, Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Dom/sub, Dorks in Love, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gentleness, Headspace, Holding Hands, Human/Vampire Relationship, I Tried, I don't know, Idiots in Love, Language, Late Night Conversations, Listening To A Heartbeat, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Murphy Is Mentioned, Night Terrors, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Past Character Death, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protectiveness, Sharing a Bed, Tags Are Hard, Unit Bravo Is Very Protective, Vampires, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: God, he had been praying that they had finally went away after so many years. Why? ...Why did they come back now?





	1. Mason

**Author's Note:**

> So, while we're all waiting for the next book to come out, my muse decided that it's gonna create a bunch of crazy, and hopefully entertaining, content. I apologize if someone doesn't feel fully in character, I've finished the first book like...no less than 9 times already, but my headcanons tend to butt in at times, so...here we are.

I sprinted down the corridor, desperate to find him. I know he told me to run, to go get help, but I couldn't just leave him! I...I needed to see him; to know that he was alive, that he hadn't been hurt or killed. I heard a loud clatter up ahead and slow my steps, pressing myself against the cold wall as best as I can. Taking a calming breath, I tilt my head around the corner, a smile of relief spreading my lips when I spot him. "Mason!" I call as I step out into the open, the taller man whipping around, a groan on his lips and worry in his eyes.

"What are you doing?! I told you to run!" "I-I know, but...please, let me just help! I can handle myself in a fight!" Mason growled as he stepped closer, his hand touching my arm; I don't think either of us could ignore the heat that washed over me at his touch. "I know you can, moron, but I..." He cut himself off, and I could tell he had the start of a rather colorful comment that had been coming from his lips. His stormy grey eyes locked with mine, and I could see the concern in his eyes. "I don't want you hurt."

I stilled at his words, the genuine confession taking me off balance for a moment. "M-Mason, I..." Suddenly, I was being ripped away from him, both of us stunned as a group of thralls managed to get the jump on us. Me, I could understand, but Mason? Something was wrong. Very wrong.

I tried to get the thralls off me, thrashing about as best as I could, but was stunned when Mason went down without much effort; well, that was until I saw a few small smears of blood in the corner of the thralls's mouths.  _My blood._  We knew that Murphy still had a little of it when we found in it the lab, but...did he really have enough to feed it to his thralls?

My thoughts snap back to reality as I watch in horror as Mason is pinned to the ground, the man fighting hard to get back up.

That's when one of the thralls plunged her hand into his gut. A scream was ripped from him as his chest was cracked open like a shell to a peanut, another thrall reaching inside of the opened cavity, wiggling their hand under his rapidly expanding and shirking lung and Mason yelled in agony when it grabbed onto something and started to pull it out. I heard the slick, wet snapping that came with Mason's heart being slowly ripped out of his body. His hand was reached out to me, his eyes locked with my own, and he could only manage two words.

"Virgil. Run."

Everything was a blur of movement as the thrall that had his heart yanked it out, another stabbing two iron rods into his lungs, one in each, before another shoved a steel stake through Mason's throat. The last thrall had a butcher knife that I'm just now seeing in her hand and brought it down sharply; the sound of bones being snapped apart echoed in the room before I saw Mason's head flop to one side, blood pooling around his head and shoulders as his chest was being filling with the red liquid.

A second later, the thralls just vanished like smoke, but I didn't really notice. I dropped to my knees now that the thralls weren't holding me and I just stared for a long moment before I realized that my sight had started to mist over with the tears that were filling my grey eyes. "M...Mason?" I start, hand reaching out, shaking hard at what I just saw.  _This...This can't be real! He...H-He's fine! He has to be! Right? ...Right?_  I let my hand hover over Mason's, not touching his skin, but I don't feel any warmth coming off his skin. In fact his beautiful tan skin was starting to lose its tone, his freckles becoming more pronounced.

"...Mason?" I called again, but still I got nothing. I pulled my hand back and scrambled back a couple of feet, body trembling like a leaf in a winter wind, tears sluggishly leaving their stains on my skin. "No...no! No, no, no! Y-You can't be... T-This isn't real! It's not, it's not! No, not, not, not! Not real! This can't be real!" I shout, but the truth is right in front of my eyes.

 _...No. No. No!_  I gather the last of the air in my lungs and scream one, single name...


	2. Breathe, Handsome.

" **MASON!!** "

The scream rang through the detective's apartment and the named vampire just reacted, sprinting towards the detective's bedroom and slamming the door against the opposing wall. "Virgil!" He barked as he rushed to the human's side, trying to grab his flailing arms. Mason quickly climbed onto the semi-double sized bed, pinning Virgil's kicking legs under his body as he kept trying to take hold of Sanders's arms. The rest of Unit Bravo was in the room seconds later, Rebecca sucking in a lungful of air before going to help Mason calm her son.

"Virgil? Virgil! Virgil, wake up!" Mason called after he managed to snare the hand that nearly left claw marks on his mother's cheek. Virgil's eyes snapped open and he shot up with another scream, tears instantly flowing down his cheeks. Mason kept still as the man shoved himself forward, quickly freeing his held wrist as he wrapped his arms around the agent's torso, his face buried into his neck. Mason froze, his eyes shifting over to Felix and Nate, hoping that one of them would do something, but they just stood there, stunned like everyone else in the room by Virgil's actions.

Mason let himself inhale a deep breath of Virgil's scent, letting his enhanced senses take over for a moment.  _Rapid heartbeat and breathing, heightened stress. He's clearly afraid; scared that something happened to me?_ Normally, Mason could just use his pheromones and calm the trembling human against his chest down, but thanks to Virgil's special blood that wasn't going to work. It was as he thought about his next move that he noticed something about Virgil's body language: he wasn't just seeking out comfort as he hugged Mason, his whole being screamed submission.

It was then that Mason understood exactly what Detective Sanders needed.

Adam, Nate, Felix, and Rebecca watched in stunned amazement as Mason curled his arms around Virgil's body, pressing him a little closer before gently rocking him back and forth. "I've got you, handsome. I'm right here." He cooed, reaching a hand up to tangle into the man's short, dark brown hair. Virgil, having been silently sobbing into Mason's neck ever since he hugged the vampire, let out a shuttered gasp, his shoulders sinking back down a little. "That's it. Come back to me. I've got you, Virgil." "What's--" Nate started, but Mason shot him the coldest glare he's ever seen, shutting his mouth.

Mason checked Virgil's vitals again and breathed softly; he was calming down. "Can you look at me, handsome?" He softly spoke, ignoring the stares from the others at his unusually gentle manner, locking his stormy eyes with Virgil's own set. "Hey, talk to me. You doing okay?" He didn't say a word, just shook his head. "Okay. That's okay. Just keep listening to me, alright? Take your time." He spoke, his hands slowly moving up Virgil's back until they washed over his shoulders, trailing up his neck before they were cupping the human's face.

Mason saw that Virgil's eyes were still a little clouded over, but he was coming out of his headspace.  _What the hell put him there in the first place?_ It was a question that can be answered later. "You almost back to me?" Virgil nodded his head. "Y-Yeah..." "Good boy." Mason praised, trailing one of his hands through Virgil's hair again. "Virgil--" Rebecca spoke, but quieted herself when Mason raised a hand, signaling that it still wasn't good for her to speak up. Finally, the glassy fog faded from Virgil's eyes, the other man blinking them rapidly as he still had some tears falling out of them.

"You back?" "...Yes. I-I...I don't..." "Sh." Mason hushed, tucking the detective's head under his chin as he pulled him flush against his body. "You're okay. You're safe. I've got you. I won't let anything happen to you." He whispered just loud enough for the rest of the room to hear. After a long, seemingly tense moment, Virgil carefully pulled himself out from Mason's protective arms, scooting back a little bit, his cheeks flushed pink. "Fully out of your headspace now, handsome?" Virgil nodded his head. "H-How...did you know?" "Body language was far too submissive for you to  _just_ have been scared of something."

Virgil hummed, seeming to understand Mason's reasoning. "Sweety?" Rebecca finally spoke up and Virgil's head snapped towards his mother. "Mum...I..." "Was it... Did you have another one?" Another one? Another one of what? None of Unit Bravo liked how nervous both humans were. "...Yes. I-I...I thought that, that they f-finally..." Virgil started, voice breaking a little as he started to tremble again. "Ah. Breathe, Virgil. You're safe. Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise." Mason hushed as he grabbed one of Virgil's hands, Nate noticing that he didn't seem to be aware of what he did until he glanced down at their now joined hands.

Virgil squeezed his hand in return, which had Mason dropping whatever discomfort he had about the action. "...I think it would be best if Mason stayed with you tonight, honey." Virgil didn't respond with words; instead, he glanced over to Mason, his eyes asking him if he would be okay with sharing his bed with him for the night. While Mason was all for getting into the detective's bed (for reasons that his mother most likely won't approve of), Mason was hesitant about it. "O-Or, I could sleep on the couch? Th-That way it's not just the, the two of us."

Mason couldn't hold down his smirk when the man stuttered, his cheeks darkening in color. "No. I don't mind sleeping in here with you, but...would you be okay with that?" "...Okay, who are you and what the hell have you done with Mason?" Felix asked, voicing the complete confusion that everyone--outside of Virgil it seems--had. Mason glowered at Felix, though there was the smallest hint of something playful in his eyes. "Don't know and at the moment, don't really care." He turned back to the detective, waiting for his response. All he did was open up his arms, holding them out like a young child would when they wanted to be picked up.

Some of that blurred look was back in Virgil's eyes, but Mason could tell that he wasn't so far under that he wasn't aware of his actions. Mason kicked off his shoes before crawling further onto Virgil's bed, laying down and opening up his arms for the human to come into. Nate and Rebecca just stared as Virgil eagerly climbed into Mason's embrace, letting the vampire shift him so one of his legs was spread over Mason's hips, his arms coiled around his waist while his head rested on his chest, right over his heart. Virgil's eyes nearly snapped shut, the man fighting to keep them open for longer so he could take in Mason's gentle smile and eyes. "Sleep, handsome. I'll be right here in the morning." He cooed, a hand tangling into his short hair, gently moving some of the strands out of his eyes; Virgil was back to sleep within moments.

They stood in Sanders's room for a good five minutes before Nate broke the silence. "What...was that? What did you mean when you asked him if he had 'another one'?" His mother sighed deeply, hands falling to her sides as her back straightened. "...I never did tell any of you how I lost my husband, did I?" The question came so far out of left field that Adam actually stumbled back a step. "I had been back home for about a week, having been given some leave so I could see my family. Virgil, my husband, and I went out to the nearby store so I could grab something we forgot for a picnic I had promised Virgil we'd take when I got some time off.

"I had only been in the store for twenty minutes, but...that had been long enough." Rebecca moved so she now sat on the edge of her son's bed, cautiously reaching her hand out towards her child; it was like she was afraid Mason would snap at her, either with his words or his teeth. But he let her touch her son's shoulder, the action helping keep Virgil calm. "He and...and Garret," They all heard as she choked on the name of her late husband, "had been waiting outside by the car; it was a pretty warm day and Virgil hadn't been doing too well with the heat so we decided that he would come out of the car so he could be in the shade for a bit; God he was only eight when all of this happened..." "What did happen, exactly?"

Adam's soft question got him a short look from his close friend, but Nate would be lying if he said that he didn't want to know. "Garret was murdered. Right in front of Virgil." It was the coldest slap to the face any of them had felt, all eyes falling to the slumbering man tucked in Mason's protective grasp. "I...I don't know exactly what had happened, Virgil..." She took a ragged, shaky breath, fighting off her tears. "He was such a strong, brave boy. He told the police what actually happened, but told me that Garret had pushed him out of the way and didn't see what had happened; I knew he was lying, but I wasn't gonna fight him on it.

"It was three weeks after my husband was killed, the police not able to find his killer in time before he fled the country, that he started having night terrors." "...I hate to ask, but...what about?" Nate made sure to keep his voice soft. "Garret's death. My own. He kept having these...death dreams, as he calls them, for weeks and weeks; they got worse whenever I wasn't able to get back home at night. I took him to his doctor and she subscribed him medication that was suppose to help reduce how often he had the dreams, but it didn't work." "At all?" Felix asked and Rebecca shook her head.

"In fact, the medication made them worse. It was after I stopped giving them to him and finally convinced him that he needed to talk to a psychiatrist about his father's death did we even start to see signs that he  **might** be improving." "Might?" Mason asked, holding back a growl. "Mason, hush." "No. That's bullshit! You should have taken him to a councilor right away! The fuck is wrong with you?!" Mason barked at Rebecca, the others amazed when she didn't flinch at his words. "You think I didn't want to?!" He actually backed down a little at her sharp response. "God, it took me  ** _months_** to convince him to go! My son, bless his sweet soul, was more worried about  me, and I had been inside the store when Garret was killed! My baby was right there when it happened!"

Rebecca coiled her hand into the duvet on Virgil's bed, one that Mason realizes he should be moving to cover their bodies with so the detective doesn't get sick. "After two months, Virgil stopped having the night terrors about me and Garret, but...they've never fully gone away." The room grew quiet. "...Why?" "Virgil thinks that his death dreams are triggered when he grows extremely close to someone; they don't have to even like him back for them to occur. He sent me letters when he was in collage that he started to have them again, that they were set around his close friends and his boyfriend. And that they had gotten worse as time went on." "How so?" Adam asked, but the woman shook her head. "He never told me."

They all let their eyes settle on Virgil, who was now tucking his nose into Mason's neck a little bit, still able to hear his steady heartbeat; his left arm had shifted so it was now resting more on Mason's chest, his fingers loosely splayed over his torso. He looked at peace like this. "...Do you think it's best for you to leave?" Felix asked and the woman sighed; the Agency had called her back for the next two weeks, leaving Unit Bravo alone with her child. "I don't have a choice. I'll leave after he wakes up, however; if he knows I'm safe when I leave, he tends to not have the dreams." "...At least you hope." Mason added and Rebecca didn't challenge his words.

Instead, she stroked the back of her fingers against her son's cheek before standing up and leaving the room. "...I'll stay with her for the night." Nate hushed and Adam nodded his head, both he and Felix having their eyes glued to both Mason and Virgil. "...Make sure she get's some sleep, yeah?" Mason offered and Nate tossed him a warm smile. "Sure."


	3. Guidelines

I stirred awake with the sound of a strong, steady heartbeat pulsing against my ear, and a pair of muscled arms trapping me against a warm body. "Mornin', handsome." Mason cooed as I shot up, one of my hands on his chest, the other tucked under his neck slightly. "Did...did we..?" Mason smirked wickedly, a schemingiy playful look in his stormy eyes as he adapted his usual wolfish appearance. My heart started to race a little until I remembered.

Remembered my death dream.

Remembered seeing Mason's mangled body.

Remembered screaming his name with desperation.

Remembered him waking me up, his eyes filled with a bit of relief when we locked eyes for a moment.

Remembered him pulling me out of my submissive headspace from waking from my death dream.

Remembered him cradling me close to him as he held me while I drifted back to sleep.

"...Thank you, Mason." He shifted a little, now resting on his elbows, as he casted his eyes away from me. "Yeah, whatever." I giggled at his words. "My, my. For someone who knows I have a submissive headspace, you're certainly playing hard to get." I tease, though not the wisest thing to be doing with a vampire that has been flirting with me for quite a while and I know likes me just as much as I like him. Especially when he can so easily pin me down against my bed and lead me back into my subspace.

Mason shifted suddenly, fully sitting up and causing me to shift so I was now sitting in his lap, my legs fully spread over his hips. I blushed rose and I knew he could both hear and feel my heartbeat quickening and the heat washing over my body. "Look at me, Virgil." He cooed, one hand reaching up to cup my cheek. I moved my eyes so they held his. "If you ever fall into your subspace, whether from your nightmares, being over-stressed, or for any other reason, come to me. No matter what had caused you to be slip back into that headspace, you come to me and I will help you either through it or get out of it. If I am not around, you go to Nate and you stay at his side until he either pulls you out or I come back. Do you understand?"

"W-Why are you telling me this?" Mason shifted so his legs were lightly pressed against my back, fully trapping me with his body. "Because if you don't know that you can be with someone who will keep you safe when you get like that, Murphy will undoubtedly try to push you into your submissive headspace to try and kidnap you. You  **need** to know that one of us can pull you back if you fall into that headspace again. If you give me time, and permission, I can tell the others the basics of helping you when you get like that." I cock a brow at Mason's words. "...It's like you've done BDSM before." Mason smirked. "Who says I haven't?"

I gawk at Mason, but lightly shoved at his shoulder, a little grin on my lips. "Well?" Mason questioned, wanting to know my answer. "...Okay." Mason offered me a warm grin (the kind that always gets me to have butterflies in my stomach), as he wiggles out from under me, scooting over to the edge of the bed. My nightmare, however, still lingered in my thoughts for just long enough for me to feel as I slip back into my subspace; it's not as deep as when I was woken up, but it wasn't as light as when Mason welcomed me into his arms last night either.

Mason glanced over to me when I touched his arm after he got his shoes back on, his smokey eyes softening when he saw mine, standing up. "Arms out, Virg." I shutter at the new nickname, a pleased smile spreading my lips as I do as he orders. Mason easily lifts me up into his arms, making sure my legs are spread over his hips before he cradles my butt in his arm, his other hand resting comfortably against the small of my back. He carries me out of my room and I shift so I can look into the living room. Understandably, everyone tenses up a little when they see Mason carrying me out, but I give them all a soft smile and they seem to relax when Mason nods his head.

"Honey?" I hear my mother speak, turning to look at her. Well, I have to look down now, since I'm now taller than her while I'm in Mason's arms. "I've got to leave for a while. The Agency called me back. Will you be okay?" I hum, leaning my head against Mason's shoulder. "I've got Mason. And Felix. And Adam. And Nate. I'll be okay." I notice that my voice almost sounds childish, but it makes my mother smile, so I don't really mind. "Alright. Don't be afraid to call me if you need something, okay sweety?" "Okay, mum... I love you." She smiled to me. "I love you too." And then she's gone, closing the front door so softly you would have thought that she just phased through it.

Mason walks over to the chair Felix is lounging in, bending over the other vampire. "Down we go." He hushed as he lowers me so I'm laying against Felix, both vampires smiling at me. Mason tilts my chin so my eyes move to his. "...We doing okay? You coming out of it?" "...Yeah... Thanks." I state, my head slowly but surely clearing up. "You know, I can't say I really mind this new Mason." "Yeah? Well you try to cuddle up with me and I'll light your hat on fire." Felix barks out a few laughs. "Nope! Still the same old Mason!"

"Though, I will admit this is a side to you I didn't think I'd ever see." Nate spoke and Adam nodded his head in agreement. "Shut your trap." Mason growls as he leans against the side table, starting to mess around with his lighter. "He makes a really good dominate, I will admit." Everyone but Felix choked on air at my comment, and I can feel Felix's chuckles vibrate in his chest as he laughs. "You're really just a lot more open like this aren't you, handsome?" Mason asked and I hum with a soft laugh. "So, if we asked you anything, right now, you'd tell us?" "Yep. Or, you could convince me to actually drink then make sure I'm plastered; I'm usually pretty open then too." I hear as Mason chuckles almost evilly, clearly liking the idea of getting me drunk.

"So, if I were to ask, oh, I don't know, which one of us you are in love with, you'd tell us?" Felix suggests, his tone playful, but he gets worried when I turn into a half ball on his chest, my face hiding behind my hands. "Virgil, talk to me." I hear Mason order, but I ignore it. I'm...too ashamed right now. "You don't have to answer that if it makes you uncomfortable, Virgil." I hear Nate speak up and I hastily understand why Mason told me to go to him if he wasn't around. After a long moment, I peak my eyes out over my fingers. "Is...it bad, that I...can't really pick just one of you?"

"Not at all." "Yeah! I'm actually curious who you've got butterflies for!" Felix chips, but that makes me hide behind my hands again. I can almost hear as the understanding of my words clicks for everyone. "...Oh." "'Oh'? Is that all you can say, Natey? Really?" Felix speaks up, his hands snaking around my waist and I lean against his frame a little more. "W-Well, I mean..." He sighs deeply. "I'm just surprised is all." I glance up to see what Adam thinks and my mouth breaks out into a wide smile as he appears flustered, unsure of what he should be doing with the information; Mason's just smirking like the devil, his eyes half-lidded.

"We doing okay, Virg? You back with us?" Mason asks and I turn to face him, not entirely sure myself because I'm still a little flustered after answering Felix's question. "...That's our good boy." Mason coos with an approving smile; it seems like I'm back out of my subspace and I'm just straight up embarrassed. Felix nuzzles his nose into my hair and I purr a little. "Well at least someone can give him attention to keep him quiet." "Hey!" Felix shoots a frown towards Adam, but I chuckle softly at his words. "I don't know, big guy, you seem like a good cuddler." Adam sputters and all of us let out a few laughs, though Nate tries to hide his behind his hand.

"...Rebecca told us about your...death dreams." I sigh deeply at Nate's words, carefully getting off of Felix and moving to the couch, leaning against one of the arms. "She mentioned that they started not long after you saw your father murdered in front of you?" I could hear that Nate was treading very lightly about the topic, which I'm grateful for. "He...did shove me out of the way, towards the back of the car so I could hide. T-The guy...he broke my father's arms and legs before stabbing him 11 times in the back, cutting open my father's throat to make sure he would die." "Oh my..." Nate quickly moved to my side, offering his hand which I snared in my own, squeezing as hard as I could.

"In college, I...I started to have the dreams again after I got really close to a handful of people who became some of my closest friends, as well my boyfriend at the time. They... I can't..." "It's okay, Virgil. Take your time." Nate hushed. I took a slow breath, nodding my head as I let my eyes settle on Mason; he gives me a small smile and nod. "...I can't predict who will be next. But, I do know that it will only get worse." "How so?" Adam asks, moving away from the window a little. "I'll see all of you killed alone eventually, but then I'll see you killed in pairs, then in groups of three, until I finally see all of you dead. B-But, I never know when I will have another death dream."

"What?" Felix says, sitting up in the chair he's lounged in. "They don't happen every time I fall asleep; they're random. Yes, this time, they could happen every time I fall asleep--which would fucking suck, but means I could get this over with quicker--but it could also be a full month before I see either Felix, Nate, or Adam dead." "D-Do...you think you'll see your mother's death?" I choked back a little helpless noise. "God, I hope not. I've already seen her killed so many times before...I...I don't think I could bare to see her dead again." Felix perked up a little. "Then, we'll help you! You know, if you do have another death dream, one of us could comfort while you were--"

"NO! No, no, fucking don't even think about it! One of you does that and I will kill you!"

They froze when I screamed that, but I couldn't help it.  _I won't go through that. Not again._ "But...why not?" "Because if someone tries to calm me while I'm having the dream, then the person it was originally centered around will shift to whoever is trying to comfort me, and I don't want to risk seeing one of you dead again!" I bark, my knuckles white from how hard I'm gripping Nate's hand. "...What?" I glance over to Nate when he voices his confusion. "It doesn't matter if I've already seen you dead; if Mason tried to comfort me while I was having a death dream about you, Nate, then it would shift from you to him, and I don't want to see him being killed in a different way." "What did you see?" Mason asked, and I notice that my eyes have started to mist up with tears.

Nate carefully moves me so I'm sitting between his legs, holding me against his body as he hushes soft sounds into my ear. "I...I don't remember much leading up to it, but we...we were jumped by thralls and they managed to get you pinned. O-One of them opened up your chest, and another reached in and grabbed your heart, starting to pull it out. You reached out to me, told me to run, and...a-and, and then..." I swallow thickly. "Then the one who had your heart ripped it out, a different thrall shoved an iron rod into each of your lungs, another rammed a metal stake through your throat, while t-the last one decapitated you." "...Christ..." I hear Adam mutter, Mason appearing too stunned for words; Felix and Nate look like they don't know how to respond to what I said.

Tears roll down my cheeks and I start wiping them away furiously, becoming too upset to be of any use at the moment to alleviate the tension that was growing in the living room. "...How can we help?" Adam speaks up, making me jump. "What?" "With your death dreams. There must be some way we can help you." His words were firm, but I understood why; he was trying to show me that they could be strong for me in these kinds of moments, the moments when I'm not, when it's too much for me to take. "Well...if I call out someone's name, it would be best for them to try and wake me up." "If you don't?" Felix asks and I sigh with a bit of regret.

"You have to let me suffer until I either say a name or wake up on my own." No one liked that. "I know. Trust me, I wish I could just let any of you try to wake me up, but..." "We get it." Nate hushes, threading his free hand through my hair in comfort. "What happens when you wake up from these on your own?" Mason questions. "I usually seek out the one I was dreaming about; oh, and expect me to try and tackle you into the wall or something when I do, cause I just run and don't stop until I collide with whoever I dreamt about."

Mason chuckled a little at that. "Noted." "Is there anything else you need to tell us about these dreams?" Nate questioned and I shook my head. "No, just...please don't...don't break the, I guess guidelines, for these things. I'm sure all of you have noticed, but I'm a pretty quiet sleeper." "Yeah, you don't even snore, which...how?" Felix demanded to know, but I just smirked at him. "So if I start to make noise in my sleep, it's usually only from these dreams because normal nightmares are apparently a myth for me." They all chuckled a little and I let out a tiny laugh with them.

"Well...thanks, for telling us." Nate spoke and I smile to him, leaning in so I could rest my head against his shoulder for a moment. "Though...you know I could help keep those nightmares away." Mason cooed and Nate raised a brow at him. "Really? You think you know of a way to keep his dreams away?" "Sure. Hell, all of us can do it, but..." "What?" "I don't think the detective will be getting much sleep if we do." "Mason!" Nate scolded while Felix and I just crack up laughing; Adam just shakes his head.


	4. Anticipate

It's been three days since Virgil's first death dream. Nate knows that the man said that they won't come every time he falls asleep, but that only makes the anticipation worse. And he can see that the rest of Unit Bravo are just as tense as he was. They don't let it show because they don't want to stress out Virgil or make him worry too, but he can see the signs.

Felix sticks close to the detective anytime they're out on the town or when he's making the usual rounds in the station. Adam never lets his eyes leave the man now, still keeping a lookout for any sign of Murphy or danger, but always making sure that he can see Virgil. Mason's actually moved to the other side of the filing cabinet he sits next to, occasionally doing a check-in to make sure that Virgil hasn't fallen back into his subspace for some reason; all of them check for it too, but Mason's the best at knowing when something's truly changed with Virgil. And Nate? Nate's been attending to Virgil's every need, making sure he eats at normal times, getting him more coffee and then tea after he's had three cups of coffee.

Back at the human's home, it's the same deal: Felix follows him around like a puppy, Adam keeps a full vigilant on the detective since they're in a smaller space, Mason does check-ins a little less because they're in a more comfortable place for Virgil, and Nate makes him meals and makes sure he always has something to drink. They've started to have one of them sit in the chair that's in Virgil's room once they know he's asleep, keeping an eye on his vitals for any changes that could indicate that he's having another death dream.

The strangest thing out of all of this so far is that they've all realized that they're in love with Virgil. All of them. And what's even stranger is that none of them are opposed to the idea of all of them being his partners. It's strange because they all thought that they would dislike having to share a partner, but perhaps it's only different now because the partner they all want to share is Virgil? After all, within a short amount of time, Nate and Felix realized that they all were comfortable around Virgil before he learned that they were vampires; even more so when he so willingly accepted not only the idea of vampires, but that they were vampires. Was it really so surprising that they all were in love with him and wanted to do everything they could to protect him? A thought for another day.

Nate walked back to the little kitchen area, peaking inside of the communal fridge to see what Virgil had grabbed himself this morning (he woke up kinda late and didn't have time to make himself an actual meal, just grabbing something from the fridge and tossing it into a bag). "I guess it's lunchtime?" Nate turned at the sound of a female voice, a smile spreading his lips. "Ah, Tina. Heh, I guess so, huh?" She giggles softly as she joins him, reaching for her own lunch pail and walking over to the little table in the room. Nate opened up the detective's bag and frowned. All Virgil grabbed was a small Tupperware that had the leftovers from dinner last night.

"Not what you were hoping for?" Nate shook his head. "No, it's fine, but this alone won't hold Virgil over until his shift's over..." Nate sighed. He patted his back pocket, feeling the wallet that was tucked inside. If he was careful about leaving, he could make a trip to the bakery and grab something else to go with it. "Here." Tina spoke up, dragging Nate out of his thoughts. He raised a brow when she offered him a banana and small baggie of mini danishes. "I've always packed a little more than I can eat in my lunches because I know Virgil has a bad habit of not packing enough for himself. He's a good man, dedicated to his work and usually gets so absorbed it's all he can focus on, but that usually means he doesn't always properly take care of himself.

"I mean, he's great at looking out for all of us, making sure we're all taken care of and doing okay, but well..." Tina trailed off and Nate chuckled warmly. "He does seem like the kind of man who puts the care of others before himself." Tina exchanged a warm smile with Nate as he took the food she offered. "Thank you, Tina." "Of course." Nate grabbed one of the individually packaged plastic forks and went back to the detective's office. "Ah, lunchtime!" Felix chimed, his words seeming to yank the human out of his thoughts, his eyes drifting up to Nate when he gently moved the papers he was staring at out of the way, setting the food down.

Virgil glanced to his stomach when it sounded an angry growl at him. "What time is it?" "Just a little past one." Virgil groaned. "Yeah, okay, I was gonna fight you on this, but you win." He stated as he pulled the packaging off the fork and started to eat. Nate just chuckled as he threaded his fingers through Virgil's hair, making the man pause before giving him a short smile.

* * *

Felix, Nate, and Adam had to leave the office to call Rebecca, making sure that things were going okay on her end and to let her know that her son was doing okay so far.  _"I'm just worried. He's never talked to me about what he sees in his death dreams."_ "I know, Rebecca. Believe me, we're all worried about them too." Felix's normal smile wasn't on his face as they talked about the horrible dreams Virgil suffered from, his arms looped around one of Nate's, holding on like a scared child. The taller man wedge the phone under his cheek, allowing him to free up his hand to stroke some of Felix's coiled hair, trying to comfort him.

He's never done well with extreme emotional strain.

 _"Just...promise me that you'll call me as soon as he has another death dream."_ "Of course, Rebecca." Nate curtly responded, hearing as the woman choked down a shaky breath before offering her goodbyes and hung up. Shoving the modern day technology back into his pocket, Nate gently drew Felix into his arms, holding him tight. "Everything will be okay, Felix." "Will it?" He asked, eyes shining a little with tears as he looked up. "How long before all of his dreams go away? How long before his next one? Tonight? Two days from now? A month?" Adam stepped up and placed his hand on the youngest's back, rubbing tiny circles into his body.

"Don't think like that, Felix." "How can I not, Adam? I care about him, you care about him, Natey cares about him, Mason--fucking  ** _MASON_** \--cares about him. You can't tell me that none of you aren't thinking along the same lines I am." The old friends exchanged a glance, but didn't deny the other vampire's words. "...Come on. Virgil's shift is over. Lets get him home." It was odd at how normal that word felt in Nate's mouth.

Home.

It wasn't even their place, but it felt like they've been living there with Virgil for as long as time has existed. They made their way back to the detective's office and opened the door. The others froze when they saw Virgil's face pressed against his desk, but Mason quickly caught their attention and raised a finger to his lips. "Fell asleep about ten minutes ago." He muttered, low enough that only his fellow vampires could hear him. "Well, his shift is over, so I guess I shouldn't be surprise he fell asleep." Nate started as he walked closer to Virgil, gently brushing the hair out of his face. "Guess we should get him home, huh?" Mason asked and Nate nodded his head.

The tallest vampire grabbed Virgil's jacket and carefully wrapped it around his shoulders before scooping him up, cradling him like a bride in his arms. They made their way out of the office, Tina opening her mouth to speak, but cut herself off when she saw Virgil's sleeping form. "Worked himself too hard again, huh?" "Again?" Adam asked and Tina nodded, standing up from her desk and stroking the back of her fingers against Virgil's cheek. "With his insomnia, he tends to stay up pretty late most nights, only ever getting 4 or 5 hours of sleep if he's lucky. It's actually not uncommon for one of us to move him to the break room we have near the back of the station if we find him sleeping at his desk." Both Felix and Adam frowned at the news.

"Has he done anything for his insomnia?" "He's tried, but nothing's worked. Though, none of us can really complain because he's getting those hours--despite how little it is--every night. If he wants to get a minimum of 9 hours, he needs to stay up a whole day. He thankfully knows how his body works well enough to get the rest he really needs, but I wish he got more than just one sleep cycle a night." Tina sighed, clearly wishing that there was something she could do to help her good friend. Felix stepped up and gave her a tight hug. "I'm sure we'll manage to figure something out." Tina gave him a warm smile before waving them off. "...I'll drive his car back to the apartments." Adam stated, not wanting the detective to have to walk to work tomorrow. "Alright. We'll see you when you get back."


	5. Adam

I pant as I round a corner, doing what I could to press myself against the bitingly cold wall. The thralls are back, some of them coated with blood, undoubtedly Mason's. A pang rings out in my heart as I'm forced to recall the horrific sight.  _I can't let them get to the others._ Knowing that these thralls most likely answered to Murphy, I guess that there was a chance that he would be nearby. I can't really let myself get caught by him, but at the same time, I don't want him to steal away another member of the team from me.

It doesn't end well for people who go after the ones I love and care about. Supernatural or not.

I hear footsteps getting closer and I hold my breath, nerves eating at my body. "Virgil?" A voice ahead of me calls softly and I snap my eyes forward. A smile breaks out on my face. "Adam!" "What's going on?" He hushes as he quickly makes his way closer to me, his body acting like a shield at the moment and I enjoy as I feel the heat from his form radiate over me. "Thralls. They...They managed to kill Mason." "What?" I don't dare look at Adam's face when I hear just how shocked he is to hear my words. I can  _feel_ the grief and sorrow he must be displaying and I share in that pain.

"...We need to get you out of here." "How?" The entire area was crawling with Murphy's thralls, so it wasn't like we could sneak out without being seen. "I'm working on it. But lets get away from these guys for now." I nod my head, following Adam as he stuck to the shadows and we managed to sneak away.

"Where are the others?" I ask once we're relatively safe, hoping that Adam was making a good plan. "Don't know. We got separated." His eyes shifted to me, a question in them. "How did you find Mason?" I opened my mouth to speak, but then I started to wonder that myself. How did I find him? "I...I don't know. I don't...remember going after him. I just...found myself running until I stumbled upon him." I confessed, confused on why I'm drawing a blank on how I tracked down Mason.

There was a loud clatter behind us and I barely managed to turn in time to see a small group of thralls jump Adam. Two of them held me back just like they did with Mason and I watched in horror as Adam was pinned to the floor, his face pressed against it. He struggled hard, his muscles straining with the effort so much that they bulged up until the veins could be clearly seen. But, just like Mason, it was no use.

Adam grunted as a thrall dug his fingers into his back, only growing into a scream when their fingers were wrapped around his spine. I watched, horrified, as the thrall slowly pulled his arm up, dragging Adam's spine out of his body. Adam screamed in agony as the muscles around his spine snapped and tore, thin white lines coming out with his spine, which I quickly realize they're his nerves. Bile rises in my throat as I'm forced to witness as a perfect line is being created as his spine is removed. With one final jerk, it's all the way out, a sickening pop and snap following with the motion.

Just like before, the thralls fade like smoke, my body slamming into the floor as I attempt over and over again to rip my eyes away from the sight in front of me, but I can't. "A-Adam?" I stuttered, a hand reaching out. But his pale skin is getting paler, his icy green eyes have clouded over, and there's blood pooling in an attempt to replace his spine. My hand touches his body and he's already cold. Tears wash down my cheeks as I fold over myself, sobbing in silent pain.


	6. Easy, Detective.

Felix was about to go into Virgil's room to keep watch over him, but then he heard it.

Rapid heartbeat.  
Short breaths.  
Restless movement.

"...No." "Felix?" Nate quickly asks when the younger vampire froze. "No. No!" "Felix? Hey, what's wrong?" Mason calls and his throat tightens when he sees the slight gleam in Felix's amber eyes, voice breaking as he speaks. "He's having another one." The air in the room became too heavy to properly breathe. "Has he said anyone's name?" Nate asks, quickly moving to hold Felix's arms so he didn't try to comfort Virgil. "N-No, h-he hasn't, b-but..!" "No, Felix. We can't, remember?" Mason speaks, gently tugging his friend from Nate's grasp and pulling him away from the detective's door.

Mason wraps his arms tightly around Felix's waist, making sure that his face to tucked into his throat. He felt as a few tears splashed onto his skin, but he didn't say anything; he knew the others in the room could sense Felix's distress and were thankfully just letting him work it out on his own.

They waited a solid 30 minutes. It was pure torture the whole time too, Adam holding onto Felix's shoulders to try and keep him calm, Nate pacing like a worried parent, and Mason nearly lighting up a smoke seven times. Finally, they heard as the movement calmed, all eyes snapping to the human's room when slower, shaky movements sounded from inside. The door opened and Felix wiggled out of Adam's arms, taking a few steps closer as Virgil stepped out his room. "Easy, guys, he's fallen into his subspace." Mason whispered, wanting so badly to help him out of it, but knowing that he wasn't the one Virgil had the death dream about.

He stood there, one hand toying with the bottom of his shirt nervously, as his eyes slowly scanned the room, looking for whoever he dreamt about. Suddenly he sprung forward and slammed into Adam hard enough for the man to take a step back. Virgil keened softly, nuzzling his face into Adam's chest, arms barely managing to wrap around his back. None of them really noticed just how small and fragile Virgil appeared until now as he cuddled up to Adam; yeah, they know for a fact that Virgil's pretty fucking strong for a human, but next to the aesthetically pleasing hulking mass of muscles that is Adam, he almost looks like a child.

After a long moment, Adam feeling that Virgil was indeed crying, but not making any sounds to indicate that, he wrapped his arms around his body. "I've got you. I'm here." He hushed, doing as Mason had instructed them to say when Virgil's in subspace and was amazed at how quickly he seemed to relax in his arms after hearing those words. "Sh, sh. I'm here. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I won't let that happen." He reassured and Virgil started to go limp in his arms. He shifted so he could feel and listen to Adam's heartbeat in his ear, a tiny smile spreading his lips.

"Virgil, can you please talk to me? I want to know that you're doing okay." Virgil glanced up to Adam and gave him a weak grin. "I'm...getting there." "Thank you telling me, Virgil." Adam cooed and no one missed the way he shivered at that. Adam reached a hand up and threaded his fingers through Virgil's hair slowly, just holding him close and tight, not really sure how else to comfort the human trembling slightly in his arms. "Virgil?" Mason called and their human shifted his eyes to him; Mason gave him a small smile. "That's our good boy, coming back to us."

"T-Thank you, Mason." "Of course, handsome." The quick response seriously had the others wondering just how well Mason knows the world, rules, and etiquette around BDSM. It took a few more minutes, but the glaze over Virgil's eyes faded. "You doing okay?" Adam asked and Virgil nodded his head. "Yeah..." "Do you feel comfortable enough to tell us what you saw?" Virgil tucked his face away from the others. "Hey, it's okay." Adam spoke up, getting Virgil's attention. "If you aren't comfortable telling us, then we won't push it." "...Y-Your," He started, not able to look at the rest of the room, "your spine was...was pulled out of your body." Felix felt some bile rise in his throat.

"Can you tell me who did it?" "A...A-A Thrall..." "Sh, sh. You did good. I'm proud of you, Virgil." Adam praised and the tension that had been coiling in Virgil's back and shoulders slipped away. "...Would you like to go back to bed?" Adam gently asked, but Virgil shook his head. Adam noticed that there was that same fog back in Virgil's eyes. "Bad place right now?" Virgil nodded his head. "Well, how about the sofa then? The others will be here too." Adam was shocked at how easily it was for him to speak so gently to Virgil when he's slipped into his subspace.

After a minute, Virgil nodded his head. Adam carefully scooped Virgil up into his arms and walked over to the couch, laying himself down before letting Virgil settle wherever he wished. Turned out to be nuzzled up against Adam's front, his face tucked into his neck while his arms were curled against his body. Adam draped an arm around Virgil's waist, folding his other one to be used as a pillow for Virgil's head. Adam cocked a brow and glanced down his body when he felt Virgil's knee gently nudge between his legs, but smiled and shifted his right leg back a little, letting Virgil tuck his leg between both of his. It only took another four minutes like that before Virgil drifted back to sleep.


	7. Comforts

I feel a smile spreading my lips as I stir awake, loving how good it felt to wrapped by the warmth that surrounded me. I crack my eyes open to see the hallow of Adam's throat, hearing and feeling as he takes a slow, deep breath. I carefully shift so I can see his face and I'm stunned to find that he's asleep, a look of calm on his handsome features. "He's been awake for at least three weeks so we weren't surprised when he fell asleep with you." I hear a voice speak, glancing a little further up to see Nate, a tender smile on his lips.

"So, you like to be praised too, huh?" I hear Mason speak up and I groan softly. "I guess so? I...honestly don't know much about how I react while I'm in my subspace." "You don't?" That was pure worry in Mason's words. "No. It's...honestly been so long since I've been able to fall into it that I've forgotten what I responded to; I do know that there's one or two things that I'll respond to like this, but won't when I'm in my subspace." At least I can remember that much. "...Virgil, can I ask you something?" Mason speaks and I do my best to turn around without waking up Adam; I have no idea if he's a light sleeper or not, but I'm gonna guess that he is.

"Yeah, what's up?" "After Adam wakes up...would you be comfortable letting me put you into your subspace?" "What?" "Can you do that?" Nate and Felix speak up, and I hum at their words. "He can. Like I said before, he's a good dominate, so I don't have to worry about him trying to take advantage of me while I'm in my submissive headspace, and I trust him completely--I trust all of you completely too." I clarify and the others smile brightly at that. "To think our sweet, little detective fully trusts vampires." Felix coos lovingly, a love-sick puppy look on his face, which makes me giggle.

"...And yes, Mason, I would be okay with you putting me into my subspace." Nate sits on the edge of the sofa and I can see that he's thinking about something. "Mason, you've told us how to speak to him when he's in his subspace, and how to bring him out of it; my question is: would it be good for us to know how to put him  ** _into_** his subspace?" Mason leaned back a little, toying with his lighter. "...It might be, though I think only you or I should be the only ones allowed to do so." "How come?" Felix asks, looking a little annoyed that he and Adam are being left out.

"Virgil needs to have a dominate that can safely and comfortably put him into his subspace. While I don't doubt that you and Adam can do that, Felix, I've seen how easily his guard will drop around Nate and I, and I'm not just talking about the one we can see." Mason's eyes lock with mine and I can't help but be drawn into his stormy grey eyes. "Right now, his physical guard is down as well as his mental one; Nate and I make him feel the most relax--Nate because of his personality, but I'm not sure why he relaxes around me--and that's essential for putting someone into their headspace, submissive or otherwise. If they can't feel completely relaxed, comfortable, and safe with their dominate, yes they can be put into their headspace, but it won't be as deep and I need to make sure it's deep in order for me to make this work."

"What are you wanting to know?" I ask Mason, but his face just drops a little. "...Mason?" His eyes move back onto me. "I trust you. Please never doubt that." "...I won't. I'm not your partner, none of us are, and believe me it's not lost on me just how scared you are about this too. You seem calm, but I can tell that you're nervous about this." I let my eyes move away this time. "What you are letting me do? It's incredibly brave and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, I swear." It was so reassuring to hear those words spill from Mason's lips.

A few minutes later, I felt Adam stir against my back. "Morning, Adam." "Mgnh? Oh, good morning." I tilt my head to look at him and I grin when I spot his lazy smile. "Here." Mason speaks as he hands me a glass of water, sitting on the table that's in front of the couch. "What's going on?" "I need to figure something out, so I have to put Virgil into his subspace." I feel as Adam tenses up, but I place a hand on his arm, getting him to look at me. "It's okay. We've already talked about this; Nate and Felix know what's going on." Adam narrowed his eyes a little as he sat up more, my leg curled between both of his as he does, and lets out a little sigh. "Alright."

Mason gestures for Adam to get off the couch as I take a slow gulp of the water. "Good?" "Yeah." I say, handing the glass over to Mason, who sets it next to him. His hands reach out and cup my face tenderly, the smell of cigarette and sandalwood gently wafting from him. "Look into my eyes." His voice is calm and smooth, easily lulling me into his words. "Take a slow, deep breath...in...out..." I feel as my shoulders slump a little, the world around me fading. "Keep it up. Good." The room around me blurs a little as I slip into a more relaxed state. "Slowly, let your eyes drift close and let only my voice be heard." He hushes and I effortlessly do as he commands. "You are safe. I will keep you safe. You are here with me. I will always be with you. You are mine. I am yours." Mason speaks and I slip.

"...Can you open your eyes, handsome?" They open and Mason smiles. "Hi, baby. How do you feel?" "I'm...good..." "Good. Good." He coos, trailing one of his hands off my face. "Listen, I need to ask you a few things, but if what I ask you makes you feel uneasy or uncomfortable, you tell me, okay? I don't want to scare you." I nod my head and he gives me another smile. "Good boy." I shiver at the praise. "I know you've got a praise kink, handsome, but can you tell me the other things you like?" "I-I um... I'm actually a bit touch-starved, so I like being touched. Bites and kisses, I like too. I-I, um..." "You're doing good, baby boy." I shiver at that. "...Do you have a little space too?" I shake my head. "So a Daddy kink, then?" I nod my head.

"I...like t-to hold hands, an-and cuddle." "That's my good boy. What about sex?" Mason speaks and I open my mouth to respond, but he raises his hand in a way meant to stop someone else from talking and I'm confused by that. "M-Mason?" "It's okay. There  _are_ other people in the room, honey, but I don't want you to focus on them." "W-Who are they?" I ask and Mason gives me a little grin. He waves them over and one at a time I see familiar faces. "You remember them, handsome?" I nod my head. "Okay. Are you still comfortable answering my questions with them here?"

I giggle softly, which has Mason cocking a brow. "You're such a good dom, Mason. I really like that about you." He blushes, but pulls a smirk onto his face. "Thank you for telling me that, our sweet, precious baby boy." I can't help the moan that leaves my throat at his words. "Now, back to my questions, okay? What about sex?" "W-What about it?" "No need to be shy, baby, we're all here for you." He tells me, reaching out to hold my hand, his thumb stroking over the back of my hand. "I want to know what you like when you have sex." "O-Oh. U-Um...w-well, I, um...I like it when m-my partner holds me down on the bed. T-To feel their strength, to know that they're using it to pleasure me...i-it really turns me on."

"What else?" "Well, I-I...have no preference on gentle or rough sex, I enjoy both." "Do you still like bites during sex?" I vigorously nod my head. "I like being marked and claimed. Like showing it off too, letting others know that someone already has me." "Okay, let's go a little more into being claimed: are you comfortable with collars?" "Yeah, I-I actually own one." Mason's smirk gets bigger. "During sex, would you be more comfortable on your back or riding your partner?" "Either. I...think it just depends on my mood." Mason hums, reaching the hand that was on my cheek up to thread it into my hair. "...I really like this too." "Yeah? That's good to hear, handsome.

"I've got one last question for you, baby boy, but you tell me if you feel uncomfortable answering it, okay?" "Okay..." "When did you first fall into your subspace?" I noticed that Nate seems to tense up a little, but he didn't say anything. "Um...when I was...8, I think? After I had my first death dream." I saw as all of their faces seemed to sour at the news. "I-Is that bad?" "No, no, baby. We're just...worried is all. Your mother hadn't always been with you when you fell into your subspace sometimes so we don't know how you came out of it." I glance down to Mason's and mine's joined hands and feel my cheeks get a little hot. "...I...I won't come out of it until mum came home." "Really?" I slowly nod my head.

"What about in collage, baby? How did you come out of it then?" "B-Bobby, my boyfriend at the time, would help bring me out." Mason's eyes narrowed at the reporter's name, not that I blame him; my feelings about my ex are still a little jumbled despite the years we've been apart. "And how would he do that?" I cheeks turn a dark red and I look at the floor. "It's okay, handsome. We want to know all of the ways we can help you." Mason coos and my blush turns darker, if it was possible. "B-But none of you are  _actuall_ _y_ in a relationship with me; won't it be uncomfortable for you guys?" "How would it make us uncomfortable?" Mason pushed and I swallowed around the lump forming in my throat.

"Y-You mean, you'd all be okay w-with...w-with, with giving me handjobs or blowjobs?" I ask and like I was worried about, they all got flustered. "Did he have sex with you too?" Mason questioned despite how pink his cheeks were. "Y-Yeah. Though, he'd always ask me if I wanted sex before he did anything like that." Well, that seemed to relax them a little bit, which helped put me at ease. "Can you tell us what can put you into your subspace, handsome?" Mason asks and I give him a soft smile; I know he said that he only had one more question, but those can lead to more depending on the answer. "Extreme fear is one way; putting me into my subspace is another. But, there are times when I just...slip into it." "Could that be because of stress?" I actually thought about it.

"Maybe. Those other times happen when everything just gets to be too much and I fall into my subspace; though, those are the only times I can get out of my subspace myself." Mason hums, visibly thankful that there were times when I could safely be alone should I slip into my submissive headspace. "Thank you, baby, for answering my questions. You did a really good job and I'm very proud of you." Mason hushed as his hands moved back to cradling my face. "Close your eyes." I do as he orders. "Focus only on my voice." I feel my shoulders droop down a little. "Slow, steady breaths...in...out..." I can feel my mind start to float back up from my headspace. "You are safe. I will always keep you safe. You are here with me. I will always be with you. You are mine. I am yours." He repeats the words that tugged me into my subspace and I feel as my mind fully surfaces from my headspace.

"Open your eyes, Virgil." He speaks and my eyes flutter open; my body is still totally relaxed and it's an odd mix of pleasurable and strange to feel it. "Good boy." He coos, his hands falling off my face, handing me the glass of water again. I didn't even notice how parched my throat had become. "Easy." Mason clicks, his hand tugging my wrist down as I nearly chug the water. "Were you aware of what we just talked about?" Mason asked and I nodded my head. "Good. It seems that your subspace isn't a hiding place for you."

Well, I am relieved to hear that as well. "...Nate?" I speak up when I see the tight worry in his brow. "Huh? Oh, sorry, I...I just need to make a call. I'll be right back." He says as he takes his phone out of his pocket, hitting one of the speed dial numbers and bringing the phone up to his ear. "...Rebecca? ...Yes. No, no. It's Virgil. ...He's had another one." I hear before he steps outside, gently shutting the front door behind him. I look back at the others, Felix giving me a smile. "She asked us to call her as soon as you had another one." He explains and I nod my head. Felix moves from Adam's side and cuddles up on the couch with me, nuzzling his nose against my throat, making me giggle from the feeling of the action.


End file.
